


Careful Vices

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie learns to see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Vices

For an almost-man of the cloth, for an ascetic, Hathaway is a man of careful vices. Sweet French coffee, the burn of nicotine, the silk ties and smart suits, the Latinate quotes that he doles out like some secret, hoarded pleasure.  
  
He shrugs and half-smiles when Robbie asks him about it. “My father confessor once told me that it’s easy to reject the sins of the flesh if you don’t know what they are.”  
  
It is no explanation and all explanations. There is more to Hathaway than meets the eye, Robbie thinks, and so he looks -- and looks -- and learns.


End file.
